User blog:MightySeddieWarrior/Am I the Only One?
Heya! MightySeddieWarrior is the present one here! Soo yeah. I've been thinking because this is kind of a random thought that "haunts" me. Well, before I begin, I'd just like to point out that I HATE being left out. I dont like it if I'm the only girl in my grade who doesn't have a twitter/facebook account (This is real), I dont like it if I'm the only person in my science class who doesn't know how to play chess (This is real as well), and I dont like it if I'm the only person in my whole entire school who doesnt own a flying monkey that barfs up paperclips (Okay.. Maybe this is isn't real...)!! So yeah. You get the point on how I hate being left out. So, here's my question for you guys although it may sound O-MAZINGLY stupid... Does anyone else here on this wiki compete in beauty pageants??? *SLAPS SELF* Oops.. But, yeah. Does anyone else on this wiki compete in them? I it's hard to believe that a tomboyish girl like me competes in pageants... But, yeah. It's like the whole "Sam competes in beauty pageants!?" thing. Soo yeah. Sorry for my ridiculous randomness! But do you compete in pageants? I always feel like I'm the only one. People (most of the time) dont compete in pageants because.. Why Most '''Women/Children Don't Compete 1. They're ''expensive (most of the time)! Usually for me, it costs like a few hundreds to compete. It usually depends in what kind of pageant you are competing in. 2. People think pageants are sexist. Like, sometimes pageants make women and children think that it's always about beauty and nothing else. But it depends on how you take it. For me, I never found pageants sexist. I always put alot of things before beauty. 3. The traveling. Sometimes, competing in pageants can cost you some gas (The ''car ''kind of gas -__-). Most '''pageants are held in California, Florida, and Texas. 4. Too much stress. Pageants can cost you some pretty hard stress. You have to make sure almost everything you're wearing is perfect and in-place. You also have to make sure that you get '''all '''of the make up, hair, dress, ect. is done by the time you're called on stage. If you're not ready by the time you are on stage, it could cost some serious demotion of points, or even disqualification. 5. Some parents just don't let their daughters compete! Parents are just thinking the best of you! Don't think that your parents dont want you to compete because you think they're being cheap, or because they think you're not pretty! ''NEVER THINK THESE THINGS. I'm pretty sure that you're parents are budgeting becuase they know that pageants can be expensive, especially ''because of the stressful economy these days. And 'never '''think that your parents dont want you to compete because they think you're ugly! I'm 999999999% sure that they think you are the most beautiful thing that has ever walked the earth Soo yeah. Please comment if you want/do compete in beauty pageants! Thanks!!! Category:Blog posts